


Školní výlet a žhavá sprcha

by sovazuzu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Tohle je hřích, btw tohle je jen překlad, je to o mých spolužácích, originál je lepší bcz jsem ho psala já :), potřebuji ježíše
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovazuzu/pseuds/sovazuzu
Summary: Jednoduše, je to one-shot o mých spolužácích.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prvně bych chtěla poděkovat Káji, která tuto fic přeložila. Chtěla bych se jí i omluvit za zničení života. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Je to naprostá šračka.

Ferda a Nikolas jeli se svou třídou na každoroční školní výlet do malého města uprostřed hor. Protože jsou na umělecké škole, bylo to perfektní místo na kreslení krajiny a přírody celkově. Na konci dlouhého dne plného kreslení se všichni vrátili do chaty, kde byli ubytovaní. Měli 2 hodiny volného času před večeří, takže se pár lidí sešlo v jejich pokoji. Někdo navrhl, zahrát si „Pravda nebo Úkol“ a všichni souhlasili. Hra byla zábavná, některé výzvy byly velmi povedené a některé pravdy naprosto šokující. Na řadě byla Veronika.

"Nikolasi, pravdu nebo úkol?" zeptala se.  
"Úkol.“  
"Výborně, dej pusu Ferdovi."  
"Cože?“ řekl Nikolas naprosto zaskočen.  
"Do toho!" povzbuzovali ho všichni.  
Nikolas se podíval na Ferdu, "Myslím, že musíme"  
"Ať to máme za sebou" řekl Ferda.

Oba se do toho opřeli a políbili se. Oba měli motýlky v břiše. Bylo to doopravdy kouzelné. Chtěli pokračovat, ale bylo tu s nimi příliš mnoho lidí. Přestali se líbat. Všichni jásali. Začali se smát a hra skončila, ale oni se na sebe ještě chvíli dívali.

Následující den šli kreslit do lesa se skalami. Učitel řekl, že mohou jít někde do lesa, ale ne moc daleko, aby se neztratili. Nikolas s Ferdou šli najít nějakou blízkou skálu na kreslení. Našli skálu, odkud bylo vidět, kde jsou učitel a většina žáků. Sedli si na velké kameny a začali kreslit. Asi po hodině kreslení začali mluvit.

"Ten polibek včera byl úžasný“ řekl Ferda.  
"Jo, byl dost žhavý“ uculil se Nikolas na něj.  
"Chceš si to zopakovat?“   
"A proč kurva ne?“

Nikolas odložil svůj skicák na skálu, kde seděl a Ferda taktéž. Nikolas vzal Ferdovu ruku a zavedl jej za skálu, kde je nikdo nemohl vidět. Začali se líbat. Nikolas se přitisknul blíž a začal se stehnem třít o Ferdův penis. Ferda vydechl a zasténal.

"Ššš" přejel mu Nikolas prstem po rtech "Nechceš snad, aby o nás všichni věděli ne?"   
"Ošukáš mě později?" zaptal se Ferda.  
"Určitě" odvětil Nikolas s vášní v pohledu.

Vrátili se ke kreslení. Konečně, po pár hodinách kreslení, učitel zavolal, že by se měli vrátit k nim. Učitel ohodnotil práci od každého a vrátili se na chatu na oběd. Vypadalo to, že všichni zapomněli na polibek. Po obědě, měli trochu volného času, než přejdou k nějakým aktivitám. Strávili ho sledováním YouTube videí, posloucháním hudby a líbáním se. Byli vděční, že mají pokoj jen sami pro sebe. Asi v polovině pauzy, někdo zaklepal na dveře, naštěstí se zrovna nelíbali. Byla to Veronika.

"Učitel řekl, že budeme mít talent show, takže by jste si měli něco připravit" řekla "Jo a můžete být ve skupině v páru" opustila pokoj a zavřela dveře.

"Co podnikneme?" nadhodil Ferda.  
"Nevím, možná nějaký sketch?"  
"OK!"

Rychle vytvořili nějaký sketch. Strávili nad tím nějaký čas a skončili právě když končila i pauza. Šli do místnosti kde se měli sejít, už tu pár lidí bylo. Všichni si sedli a čekali na učitele. V rohu místnosti byla malá 'stage'. Konečně dorazil učitel.

"Zdravím vás žáci, vítejte na talent show" jeden z učitelů řekl "Rozdáme si pořadové čísla" pokračoval. Nikolas s Ferdou byli 7, byli rádi že nejsou první.

Někdo měl sketche, někdo špatné kouzelnické triky a někdo jenom nějaké hloupé sračky.

"Potlesk pro Zuzku a její ukulele beebo" zvolal jeden z učitelů“

"Woah,byla dobrá" řekl Nikolas.  
"Jo!" Souhlasil Ferda.

Teď byla řada na nich. Jejich sketch byla plná meme a byla velmi vtipná. Všichni tleskali, když skončili.  
Když skončili, měli asi 30 minut před večeří. Vrátili se zpátky do svých pokojů. Když se Ferda s Nikolasem vrátili do svého pokoje, začali se zase líbat.

"Do prdele! Máš cucflek" ukázal Nikolas Ferdovi na krk.  
"Kurva!"

Naštěstí byl pucflek docela nízko na krku, takže šel zakrýt mikinou. Večeře byla velmi dobrá. Když byli Nikolas s Ferdou před svým pokojem, zašeptal Ferda Nikolasovi do ucha.

"Nemůžu se dočkat, až mě ojedeš."zašeptal svůdně.

Když byli ve svém pokoji Nikolas zamknul dveře a začali se znovu líbat.

"Jdu si dát sprchu, můžeš se přidat, jestli chceš" řekla Ferda, vešel do koupelny a zavřel mu dveře. Když Nikolas slyšel, že Ferda zapnul vodu, svlékl se a vešel do koupelny. Otevřel dveře od sprchy a vešel dovnitř. Přišel k Ferdovi zezadu, objal ho kolem pasu a políbil ho na krk. Polibky se staly velmi vášnivými, tak se Ferda otočil a líbali se klasicky. Nikolas dal Ferdovi stehno mezi nohy, přesně na jeho tvrdý penis. Ferda docela nahlas zasténal a to Nikolase vzrušilo ještě víc. Nikolas obkroužil prstem Ferdův vstup.

"Máš nějaký lubrikant?" zeptal se. "Jasně“ odpověděl Ferda a rychle vyskočil ze sprchy pro lahvičku lubrikantu ze své toaletní tašky. Podal ji Nikolasovi, který si trochu vytlačil na prsty. Vnořil své prsty do Ferdy. Ferda zavzdychal. Chvíli jej prstil, než přidal další prst. Ferda zafňukal, trochu to pálilo. Nikolas ho nechal si chvíli zvyknout, než začal prsty rozšiřovat, následkem čehož začal Ferda vzdychat hlasitěji. Nikolas celý proces zopakoval s přidáním dalšího prstu.  
"Už jsem dost roztažený" řekl Ferda a otočil se. Nikolas pohladil jeho penis. Srovnal se s Ferdou a pomalu do něj pronikl. Ferda ho kousnul do ramene, protože ho to bolelo.

"Jdi na to" vzdychl Ferda a Nikolas přitlačil svůj penis hlouběji a nechal Ferdu znovu se přizpůsobit.  
Nikolas začal pomalu přirážet a stanovil rytmus. Párkrát změnil úhel. Ferda zavzdychal hodně nahlas.  
"Š-šukej přím-o ta-dy" snažil se Ferda říct. Oba se začali blížit orgasmu. Nikolas začal přirážet tvrději.  
"Ahh, jsem blízko“ řekl Ferda. Nikolas vzal do ruky Ferdův penis a začal jí posouvat nahoru a dolů. Stačilo jen pár pohybů a Ferda se udělal na Nikolasovu ruku a na celou stěnu ve sprše. To pomohlo Nikolasovi a s hlasitým vzdechem se udělal do něj. Vyklouzl ven a Ferda plakal v dozvucích orgasmu. Rychle se umyli a vylezli ze sprchy.

"Tohle bylo kurva dobré!" Řekl Nikolas culíc se na ferdu.   
"Chceš si to zítra zopakovat?"  
"Jasně že jo!"

Zbyla jim asi hodina do večerky, tak se bavili s ostatními spolužáky.  
"Pořád máš ten cucflek, a teď máš i další" smál se Nikolas Ferdovi.  
"Oh, co je toto" ukázal Ferda na krk Nikolasovi. Nikolas měl taky cucflek. Zakryli je mikinami a nikdo si ničeho nevšiml.

Oba usoudili, že to byl nejlepší školní výlet.

**Author's Note:**

> Potřebuju Ježíše.
> 
>  
> 
> Já po tom překladu taky… - Kája


End file.
